


Midnight Snack

by TheSerpentQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentQueen/pseuds/TheSerpentQueen
Summary: Hermione is late checking on the house elves this week, and bumps into the Weasley twins on the way to the kitchens...A picture prompt Challenge story.Oneshot.





	Midnight Snack

  Hermione brushed her hair from her face and pulled it up into a hair tie. She was forever telling herself to get it shortened, but as always, she never got around to it. Just like she hadn’t gotten around to visiting the elves in the kitchen this week. She’d been slipping messages to the little creatures for days, promising here and there to come and see them, and here she finally found herself, dashing as quietly as she could from corridor to corridor, creeping her way to the basement to see them.

  Hermione had taken to visiting them once a week. She’d sit with them, talk to them. She realised it seemed to ease their nerves, they often seemed to let go a bit while she was around, they would still offer to bake her some cauldron cakes, or cook up something proper to eat when she’d missed meals due to studying,  but it was getting less often, which Hermione was thankful for, as she could only say no to so many sweets out of politeness. She found, the more she visited, the more she visited, the more it eased her stress. With Ronald and Harry around her constantly, it was nice for Hermione to talk about something other than Quidditch, Voldemort or Wizard’s Chess, but as she heard the chime of the grand clock in the eerie silence of the usually buzzing castle, she was worried the elves would be asleep by the time she reached the basement. She picked up the pace and as she finally reached the top of the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchen she stopped. She bowed slightly and grabbed her knees, trying to catch her breath so she didn’t look as though she had ben rushing.

  she had straightened up and hadn’t walked three steps before she heard whispering and clicking ahead. The house elves! They’re still awake! She began to rush and the shadows inn front of her became clearer and she stifled her brisk walk to a slow approach, rage brewing in the pit of her stomach. It was Fred and George Weasley!

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?!” she asked, in as furious of a hushed tone as she could, in case the little elves were asleep. The twins stopped and turned to look at Hermione

“what?” asked George, not bothering to keep his voice down.

“we were Hungry” Fred shrugged, and they turned back and started slowly walking on.

“what so you think you’d just come here and steal from the kitchens?!” she asked

“it’s never failed us before” the pair chimed in unison, not bothering to turn around and face her, but carrying on. She was annoyed. She picked up her pace and barged right through them, splitting the pair in half and separating them. Her intention was to get to the fruit painting that led to the kitchen before them and stop them from entering. It wasn’t fair that the house elves worked so hard and people like the Weasley twins come and go as the please, taking what they want. She was often annoyed by the things they did, to her, school was the most important time of your life, it was where you learned everything you would ever need to know, if you payed enough attention, but Fred and George were always sneaking around, pulling elaborate pranks on people, distracting others in class, they just really got under Hermione’s skin, she would always care for them, of course, they had been a big part of her life, but right now, she was ready to tear them a new one if they thought they could walk all over the elves anymore. She would stick up for them if nobody else would. She heard whispering again and this fuelled her rage even more, hearing their smug voices muttering to each other. She stopped dead and turned on the spot.

“what?! What are you muttering about?!” she questioned, folding her arms across her chest. She saw the boys look her up and down, then catch each other’s eyes. She was very aware that she was in nothing but her cotton shorts and vest and suddenly became very chilly. She brought her hands out from the folded position and wrapped them around her arms, rubbing trying to warm them up. They noticed and started laughing “oh grow up” she sneered “what are you whispering about” she said, being every bit as nosey as their brother had warned them “spit it out” she perused “because if you think you’re stealing from those poor little elves anymore, I can tell you right now yo-”

“We were actually just saying, miss Granger” Fred started, cutting her off mid-sentence, which made Hermione’s blood boil

“Not that it’s any of your business” George added, grinning at his brother

“none at all really”

“not even a little bit” Hermione heard the blood rushing in her ears and closed her eyes, trying to calm her temper

“WHAT?!” they were surprised by her outburst

“…well” Fred started, locking onto Hermione’s eyes

“we were saying, if you had to choose one of us to snack on, which would it be” George finished. Hermione was stunned, lost for words, she managed to push out a small gasp of shock.

“yeah” Fred grinned “would you take a George?”

“Or a Fred?” George teased. Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her face flushed red. She was so embarrassed, not only to have been put in her place by two of the biggest jokers in school, but by the audacity of the question itself. She lost all hope of keeping her anger at bay and lunged forward, clenching her fist to punch him, but as her fist flew forward, George caught it and pulled her in towards himself so that their noses were practically touching. It happened so quick that Hermione barely had time to register what had happened before she could feel his cool breath on her face as he said “bit of an over-reaction, Granger” he said, bringing his free hand up to touch her face, left exposed by the hair she had put into a pony tail earlier. He dragged his fingers along her cheekbone and resting his thumb under her chin said “it was only an innocent question” she sensed his face turn to a wicked grin before she saw it, and before she realised, she was looking deep into George’s eyes.

  She was beginning to get lost in the two golden brown orbs, when she felt a chill run up her spine, and a pair of hands clasp onto her hips. She felt what she assumed was Fred’s nose, trailing up the bone in the back of her neck and stopping at her hairline.

“I thought you loved questions” she felt Fred’s breath on her neck all too closely as he mocked her when she felt a completely different feeling to rage in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what it was, it was a tight un-easy feeling, she didn’t like what she didn’t know. The boys continued to taunt her as she tried so hard to collect herself.

“so, who’s it going to be” George asked, letting her hand drop back to her side, where she felt Fred’s leg close behind her. Resisting the urge to step back and feel him against her. She closed her eyes to collect herself, which George must have misunderstood as some sort of signal, as he brought his face down hard to hers and wrapped his arms around her, passionately kissing her.

  Hermione could no longer resist. She brought her arms up to wrap them around George’s neck and she felt Fred close in behind her, his hands now on her shoulders. She was glad of the night time because if anyone could see what was happening outside the Hufflepuff common room right now, Hermione would die.

  Fred kissed gently from her shoulder all the way up her neck and whispered into her ear

“questions need answering Granger” he laughed, she felt his soft chuckle burn into her as he continued to kiss her neck, tracing back down the line he had come up and reaching up to pull out her hair tie to her hair drop freely and wild “if you’re going to stop us getting our midnight snack from the kitchen, you can at least help one of us find another midnight snack” she felt a sexy growl in his voice, which was much sharper than the usual joking tone. “who’s the lucky guy, ladies’ choice” he teased, but Hermione was somewhere else entirely. She brought mouth away from George’s to take in a deep breath and laughed an evil laugh

“why choose?” she giggled.

The End 😊


End file.
